


Dreams becoming Reality

by Phayte



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuuri spending an evening in his room looking at the Posters of Victor on his wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little details no one knows of Victor, Yuuri imagines these, not knowing where they have come from. Why would someone imagine a birthmark and scar? 
> 
> Maybe Yuuri will one day remember that night at the banquet? Not today though!

Sitting on the floor next to his bed, Yuuri looks up, those aqua eyes are all around him staring at him. Finally home after that devastating defeat he stares at the eyes all over his room looking down at him. Those eyes that haunt his dreams and fill his days. He would know those eyes anywhere. Any skating magazine, any picture on social media… he knew those eyes.

Looking at his laptop he sees the silver hair twirling, jumping and gracefully gliding across the ice. Effortlessly that tall well built frame taking heights unimaginable as they spin through the air as if flying. The music playing touches deep in his soul. Yuuri knows he is obsessed.

He keeps having the same thought flashing through his mind. A certain silver haired man, stripping before him. The lines of his body as if they were carved in. A small scar traced above his right knee, Yuuri doesn’t know why or when that had occurred in his dreams, a birthmark on his left hip. After the banquet weird little details like this played in his mind.

Flopping backwards on the floor, Yuuri thinks he has officially lost his mind. He has gone from an obsession to sheer delusional at this point. Why would he imagine and scar and a birthmark on Victor Nikiforov? Of all the things his mind to do, it must play with him more. How can a man so perfect have flaws?

Sighing deeply he stares back over to the pictures lining his walls. Victor with long hair, Victor with short hair, Victor in his Russian jacket, Victor in his costumes… His room is nothing but Victor. Closing his eyes, the music from his laptop still playing Victor’s music as his routine comes to a close. Yuuri doesn’t even have to look up to know the moves Victor is doing on the screen. He has memorized it and practiced it a million times.

The music stopping brings Yuuri back to his room. Closing his laptop he stares back at the posters. How can someone be so perfect? There is a poster that is one of his favorites, Victor’s hair is long, he is spinning and his head tilted back. He looks angelic, feminine, graceful, at peace and he was perfect.

Feeling himself getting turned on staring at the poster he groaned. How many times had he pleasured himself while staring at a poster in his room or watching him do a routine on his laptop. He almost worried his fascination over Victor was going to ruin him.

He had a fantasy where Victor would push him against the wall and start having his way with him. In his fantasy Victor had shorter hair, he towered over Yuuri completely clouding all his senses. Ever since the banquet he almost got to worrying as he know could almost imagine what Victor smelled like. A sweet sharp spice that fills his nose and makes him dizzy.

That night in his drunken haze he had the most amazing dream about Victor, different than most his other dreams. This dream wasn’t Victor pushing him against a wall, it was Victor showering with him and making out with him in bed. It was so vivid it was almost real.

Feeling himself getting hard as he stares at the poster and imaging that dream, Yuuri gave in and his hand slowly going under the waistband on his pants. Reaching into his briefs he grasp his cock and breaths in deeply. He imagined it was Victor’s hand on him. He slowly pulled down and back up, twisting his wrist as he worked his hand up his cock.

Looking up at his posters, those aqua eyes all knowing, filled with passion and determination, he pushes his pants down further and brings his other hand down to cup and rolls his balls as he continues to pump his cock.

Closing his eyes he is back to his dream, laying beside Victor, Victor working those long thin fingers up and down his cock, Yuuri using his hand on Victor mimicking his actions. Victor kissing him and licking all through the inside of his mouth. He can make out how Victor would sound moaning and breathing heavily. He can imagine how his brow would bead with sweat and his hair slicked to his forehead.

It is so vivid in his mind, the moaning the heavy breathing, he tugs more and runs his thumb over the tip of his cock, precum leaking out of his swollen head. Opening his eyes again he stares into those eyes in the posters.

It is almost as if Victor is there with him, moaning his name as Victor’s name slides out of Yuuri’s lip. Rolling his balls he tugs again, leaking more and more he continues to tease the tip as it leaks down his cock. He imagines how Victor’s cock pulses in his hand as he moans loudly coming and Yuuri tightens his grip feeling himself pulse into his own hand. Victor’s name falling off his lips again.

Trying to get his breathing under control he grabs a few tissues to clean himself off. Feeling ashamed yet again for having the same images in his head of Victor. A blush creeping up on cheeks he looks back at the posters on his walls and then his phone chimes. A message coming in apologising. Then his phone rings, being told his routine he did of Victor’s went viral.

Sitting up he ends the call and just stands there. Walking over to the posters on his wall, he hits his head on the wall over and over. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” How could he be so stupid? Banging his head more he hears his phone blowing up with notifications, he just turns it off. Falling on his bed he groans and hugs his pillow. “I’m sorry Victor…” he moans as he falls asleep. Those aqua eyes are the last thing he sees as he goes to sleep.

The next morning he hears his mother yelling to help shovel snow and he shoots up out of bed. Snow! What?! This late in the year? Getting up he turns his phone on. It starts to chime immediately. Text, voice mails, emails…. All over his video. “Ugh!!!!!” He moans and throws his phone down getting dressed and pulling his coat on he steps out and a large dogs jumps and starts licking his face. “He looks so familiar.”

He hears his father tell him about a man with a funny accent that showed up and was out in the Hot Springs. Yuuri’s eyes had never been so big in his life as he tries to scramble up and move his legs. They just aren’t working anymore. He continues to scramble and stumble as he makes his way to the Hot Springs.

“There is NO way!” He continues to think to himself. Blasting open the door to the springs he stops dead. Sure enough that silvered haired God is lounge back in the Spring. Looking peaceful and beautiful. Those eyes open, Yuuri gasp as he sees those aqua pools looking at him.

Standing up, in all his glory, time must have stopped as Yuuri looks him up and down. Standing proud, not even bothered being naked he extends his arm out to Yuuri, “Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach. I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final!”

Yuuri gasp. His dream is standing before him. As he looks down he sees a birthmark on his right hip and a scar on his left knee. Gasping he is shocked. How did he know about the birthmark and scar? It was not as if Victor ever posed in anything but fully clothed.

“What?! WHAT????” Yuuri yells!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading my shameless obsession over YOI and Victuuri. If you enjoyed this please leave a comment and/or Kudos!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as phaytesworld
> 
> Phayte <3


End file.
